Mystery
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: I live with pain and misery everyday I put on a happy face for my friends but deep inside I am sad. My best friend kim is always there for me but she doesn't know my secret. Will Jack tell Kim his secret? Or will she never find out? Review this story please!
1. Secrets

**Hey guys here is my new kick one-shot.**

In the middle of a battle with myself. Deciding if I want it to end or continue, what happened years ago still haunts me everyday I breath. How do I let go of something that I never held on to . How do I breath when there is no air around me. As I wake up for another day of being Jack Brewer the amazing karate student. I don't think of myself as amazing, I am worthless to everyone. My best friend Kim cares about me and I care about her to . It is just so hard for me to trust her when I can't even trust myself. Maybe it all those feeling will change soon. I will love again I will trust and I will forget all the bad that has every happened to me . All because of her.

**Thanks for reading next chapter is going to be up Sunday. Please review this story!**


	2. Kim

**Here is another chapter you guys and review are really nice.**

My alarm blaring through the speaker on my phone I have to go to school. I do the same thing everyday same routine every day. Today I am going to change it up not be jack anymore. I am going to do something I never thought I would do. Tell someone how I feel.

Kim: Jack opens this door right now. (Kim bangs on my door hard)

Jack: Hey Kim.

Kim: Don't hey me we have school. (I grab her by the waist and kiss her passionately)

Jack: Aren't we late for school?

Kim: You just kissed me.

Jack: I did.

Kim: Why?

Jack: Because I want to.

Kim: I knew you liked me; you just kissed me because you are hiding something. You don't want to be that person anymore.

Man this girl can see right through me.

Jack: Well maybe it is because I actually like you Kim.

Kim: Well I like you too jack.

Jack: What do you say we ditch school and hangs out here?

Kim: I don't know jack… (I cut her off and kiss her again) I guess we can stay here.

Jack: Good. (I smile at her)

I am happy how can I be happy just when something great just happened. I doubt myself I keep thinking about that day. How can I not think about it? I really like Kim and I don't want to ruin that. I can't tell her my secret I just can't she will hate me forever. That day I remember it so clearly. I can't talk about this now I have Kim.

Kim: So jack since you are so in love with me. Tell me why you didn't tell me sooner.

Jack: I don't know.

Kim: I know you are hiding something jack you can tell me. Please tell me.

Jack: NO I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU.

Kim: I am sorry please don't be mad.

Jack: I am sorry for snapping at you.

Kim: It is ok jack you don't have to tell me.

Jack: I will tell you later.

Am I really going to tell Kim? I really should but I am scared to tell anyone my biggest secret. I feel like I can't breathe around her like I might blow up if she speaks to me. I really like Kim but after what happened when I fell in love last time.

**Thanks for reading, I got you wondering what happed the last time jack fell in love. This boy has a lot of secrets doesn't he? Review Please!**


	3. Love Is In The Air OR Like

**Hey guys so I lot of you want to know jack's secret. I am not going to tell you in this chapter. Please don't be mad but the story is called mystery so I guess you guys well have to try and guess I will be throwing in little hints through my chapters. Review Please!**

Kim is all I can think about right now, I like her so much. Yesterday I finally showed my feelings, but I don't know if I am ready to tell Kim about her. Last summer before I moved to Seaford I met this girl named Hannah she was beautiful I loved her so much. She wasn't who she said she was she cheated on me with my best friend. She didn't even tell me why she just said I wanted something better. She broke my heart I thought I could never trust anyone again after what she did. But Kim she is different she makes my heart jump every time I look at her. I could say that I am in love but that is a powerful word I guess I am in strong like. After what happened years ago I don't know if I will ever trust anyone. But who knows what will happen in the future with Kim maybe something good.

**Thanks for reading everyone I know it is really short but new chapter tomorrow. I promise! **


	4. Hanging Out

**Hey guys here are a new chapter I just love writing this story. Please Review!**

Today is a new day I get to see my beautiful girl wait did I even ask Kim to be my girlfriend. I just do that today, everyday talk and spend time with Kim I forget more and more about my past. How bad it haunts me to think about it. l loved my mom my sister. Ugh jack get back to reality Kim, just think about Kim. Anyway, school here I come.

"Hey Kim" I kiss her on the lips.

"Hey jack"

"Want to come over today?" I ask her.

"Can't going to the mall with grace."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I blurted out.

"Yes."

"Great, because I couldn't wait any longer to ask you."

"Aw, I guess I could go shopping later."

"We are going to have a lot of fun."

"Great, see you at 6."

"Yeah." Kim kisses him and goes to class.

Yes, I have a girlfriend wow I am more excited than I thought I would be. I need to go to the dojo and tell the guys.

**The Dojo**

"Jack Hey what's up?"

"Yeah, jerry just coming to tell you Kim said yes"

"Awesome, can i be the best man?"

"We aren't getting married jerry"

"Oh she is your girlfriend, swag yo."

"Yeah."

"SO where is everyone else?"

"Milton is at some nerd thing, Eddie is sick and Rudy is I don't know where he is."

"Oh ok well see you later."

**Jack's House**

"Hey babe" I kiss her.

"Hey so what are we doing today"

"Well I am going to kick your ass at some snowboarding on the Xbox."

"I have been waiting for a rematch for weeks now."

That's what I love about Kim we are friends and together. I think I am really falling for her.

**Thanks everyone here is another chapter for tonight tomorrow chapter is really long.**


	5. KIck!

**Hey everybody here is a new chapter. Review Please!**

Me in love I can't be how can I mean being in love is the most amazing thing I have ever felt. I think about her all the time I can't help it. I mean Jack Brewer in love wow that is something I never thought I would say that. Kim her name just sounds so perfect but so innocent. Now I just have to reveal my secret to her I can lie and hide anymore. I want to be honest with her tell her how I feel. There is one thing I know about my past that is not bad me I am not the person who caused what happened I have stop blaming what I think that was always been my fault. My sister died because of my father he did it but that is all I want to say there is so much more but I can't say because my mind can't take it. I can't think about what happened that night. I need to call Kim tell her at least that part of the story. Let out something not everything but something.

"Kim hey I didn't know you were coming over."

"I wanted to check on you." She pecks him on the lips.

"Why?"

"Well you were way to happy today to be Jack I had to make sure no one stole my boyfriend."

"You make me happy that's why."

"Aw I lo... like that shirt you have on." Kim says nervously.

"Thanks."

"SO I want to tell you something you have to promise you won't freak out ok."

"A couple years ago my sister died and my father killed her."

"Wow, jack that is horrible what happened?"

"Please don't be mad but I don't want to talk about it right now. I just wanted to tell you that right now." He says his eyes watering.

"I am not mad jack it is your decision if you want to tell me, I am here for you though."

"Thanks Kim, I love you so much." Oh my god did I just say that.

"I love you too jack." She kissed me roughly on the lips and I pushed her lightly on the couch she wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck. I picked us both up and walked upstairs layed her on the bed she pulled of her tank and my shirt. I start to kiss her neck and the rest of our clothes some off. My tongue entered her mouth she start kissing me fiercely as I enter into her, she lets out small moans and runs her fingers through my hair our lips never parting.

**Next Morning**

"Morning Jack" Kim kisses him on the lips.

"Morning Beautiful, last night was just amazing."

"I know, but we have school and I have to swing by my house for some clothes."

"Ok." I hand her one of my t-shirts."

"Thanks, babe." I pick her up by her waist and she throws her legs around me.

"You look good in my shirt." I kiss her.

"Thanks, hey where are your parent I don't want them catching us."

"My foster parents are never here so don't worry about; I practically have my own place. Want to move in?"

"I so would but my parent would say no and freak out." She walks downstairs.

"You know I love you so much."

"I love you too jack, now let's go we are so late."

"Fine." I spin her around and kiss her.

**Thanks for reading everyone hope you loved this chapter! This story is my new obsession, review please!**


	6. The Past

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait.**

Kim is all I think about I am starting to forget about the past. It all started when I was 7 my dad used to drink all the time that's how my sister died. He lost it one day and he killed her when my mom tried to stop him he stabbed her too. I ran so fast as my legs could carry me, I forgot about my older brother Jason. He wasn't even there when it happened I haven't talked to him in years. Everything we went through when we were little I can't imagine what he went through. All the posters and all over the news he was looking for me. I was too scared to come back I was afraid that my father would kill me or what I would do to him if I saw him again. Maybe I should find my brother, will he even be happy to see me? Time heals you but finding Kim had closed those wounds I never thought would ever heal again. I was afraid to accept what had happened I was in denial. That what I saw wasn't real that it could not be happening to me. I knew my family wasn't perfect but I at least thought that it would get better. Kim is all that I want and need right now, it's hard to believe that I could have someone so wonderful. To think that love is all that I needed and I found it there in her heart. She was right in front of me I was blind to see that I loved her. Nothing is ever going to change how I feel about Kim. The past is the past and I have to move on. There is still so much about my childhood that I can't tell. Maybe it is best if I don't think about it, I have to move on.

**Thanks for reading I know it is short but I just wanted to give you guys something. Review Please!**


	7. My Brother

**Hey everyone long time no see sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Jack's House**

"Jack you home." Kim says walking in.

"Yeah right behind you." I spin her around and kiss her.

"Hey." She giggles.

"SO you want to take a road trip to see my long lost brother." I ask her.

"Sure, I told you I am here for you whatever you need." Kim says and kisses me and dances around her dress twirling with her to the music I have on.

**Jack's Brother's House**

"Hi Jason." I say as my brother answers the door.

"Hi who are you?" Jason asks.

"It's me jack." I say.

"Jack oh my god where have you been?" he pulls me in a hug and a tear streaks down his face.

"I ran and never stopped." I say crying.

"IT's ok I am glad you came back I have been worried sick for years." He says.

"Hi I am Kim jack's girlfriend." Kim says shaking his hand.

"Oh and you have a girlfriend well I have a little surprise for you." He says and a little boy and a woman come running downstairs.

"Who is this?" the lady asks.

"Amanda this is jack my brother and Jack this is my wife Amanda. This little guy is Jake." He says and picks up the little boy.

"It is nice to meet you." Amanda pulls me into a hug.

"Hi." Jake says.

"Oh come in guys sorry." Jason says and we walk in.

"Hi Jake." I say and pick up the boy.

"We have to a lot to catch up on jack." Jason says.

"I will get some drinks." Amanda says.

"Come on Jake want to go play if that is ok with you guys." Kim says.

"Yeah it is fine you are family." Jason says.

"I'll leave you to it then." Kim kisses me and picks up Jake.

"So little brother where have you been I want the entire truth." Jason says serious.

"I went Seaford a family took me in but they travel a lot so when I got into high school they gave me the house while they traveled the world." I tell him.

"You should have come to me." Jason says.

"I wanted to but I was scared of what dad might have done or what I would have done. " I say.

"It ok I understand, so what are you doing now?"

"Going to high school I am a black belt in karate now and so is Kim. We got to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. With all our friends but I was thinking about everything and I had to find you."

" Does kim know everything." Jason asks.

"NO, she only knows that dad killed our sister . I don't know how to tell her everything else but she wants me to take my time so I am happy she respects that . I love her she is really amazing." I say.

"Are you being safe?" Jason asks.

"God Jason I am not having that talk. I already had it with my mom and dad." I say.

"I am glad that you have parents." Jason says.

" I am glad that I have you." I say.

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please Review!**


	8. Leaving

**I know I haven't updated in days I will have time to update on Monday so I am going to do three chapters for Monday. Thank for being patient love you all.**

**Jack's Pov**

I am happy what a shocker you know. Seeing my brother again I mean he has a family, I just can't help but think why he didn't tell me what happened to our father. After I ran I never wanted to see him again but that wish didn't come true. He found me and terrible things happened. I can't talk about the past anymore or think about it. I did something that I will regret forever something I never want Kim to find out or Jason. I can't let them know what happened. Just when I feel happy the sadness takes over me the pain the feeling of loneliness. A cut deep through my soul the anger the guilt the feeling of pain haunts me. I can't help but think about it dream about it like it will never leave me. I can truly never be happy because of this secret that I am forced to keep. One so big that you would run away first chance you get. Kim I love her but she wouldn't want to be with someone like me. Someone damaged, hurt, torn apart. I care about her I love her but something is telling me if I stay here I will only bring pain and hurt to her. What I did a long time ago was tragic it had to be done though. I didn't care about the wrong or the right I cared about revenge. Making myself block out the emotion I had left to survive. I let in when I met Kim but letting emotion in doesn't bring you happiness. It also brings back the pain and everything that I felt. So I have to leave even though it will break my heart and hers I have to let her have a chance of happiness without me. I am leaving my journal though she will read it and know some of my secrets but not everything.

**Thanks for reading everyone I know shocker right jack is leaving. There are still a whole lot of secrets that you still don't know. Please Review!**


	9. Stay With Me

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while . My computer is broken.**

Kim's Pov

I wonder where jack is I haven't talked to him since yesterday and we never go to sleep without saying goodnight or I love you to each other.

**Jack's House**

**Kim searches his house then goes upstairs to his room all his clothes and stuff was gone except on thing . His journal was still there Kim knew that she shouldn't read it but she had to know were he was but maybe he went to his brother's house but why wouldn't he tell her.**

**Jack's Pov**

I watch as my girlfriend walks out of my house in tears with my journal. She might have read it but she has to understand why I can't stay. I will only bring danger too her. That is the last thing I want is to leave her.

**Kim's Pov**

I can't believe what I just read if he loves me so much why would he leave me. He thinks that he is going to hurt me. Wait, is that jack standing behind those bushes he has some explaining to do .

"Jack Brewer." Kim's says running over.

Jack sees her running and takes off on his skate board.

"Jack, wait please I Love You." Kim says yelling down the road.

Jack couldn't help bit turn around when he heard he say the three words that made his heart beat faster. He wanted to kiss her so bad to hold her hand and comfort her.

"I love you too Kim but.."

"But what jack you can't run away all your life sometimes you have to face it and what you were just going to leave me here and think I could have a better life. This isn't twilight jack." Kim says cupping his face.

"I'm sorry I just thought that if I left I wouldn't hurt you." Kim cuts him off by pulling him into a deep kiss.

"You never hurt me jack I mean you have secrets but I can live with that I don't care about the past I care about us our future together and that is all that matters." Kim says and kisses him again.

"You're write its time to face my fears. You want to come in for a while." jack says.

"Sure." Kim says as they walk to the door. Jack pulls her into a kiss and opens the door and pins her to the wall deepening the kiss. As they shed each piece of clothing walking up the stairs as they both collapse onto the bed and Kim time her hand through his hair as he kisses her neck. Making her forget everything they had happened that today.

**The Next Morning **

"Morning beautiful." Jack says and kisses her.

"Aren't you glad you stayed." Kim says.

"I am thrilled."Jack says and kissing her and pulls her on top of him.

"ugh, we have school." Kim says.

"Let's skip it hang out here." jack says kissing her neck.

"Fine, but let's call Milton so he can get our homework." Kim says looking for her phone.

"It's probably on the stairs we dropped most of our clothes there ." jack says.

"Go get it and look in my trunk and get my duffel bag." Kim says.

"I do these things because I love you." jack says kissing her.

"I love you too." Kim says knowing that she is not going to get her stuff anytime soon and jack pulls her into a deep kiss.

**Thanks** **everyone for reading I will try to update soon as I can. Please review!**


	10. This is my Secret

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated. I am writing on my phone so if there is grammar issues I apologize. This chapter is going to be really sad and emotionally. Someone I care about actually went through this. Anyways, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Jack's House**

"Jack, pay attention I am talking to you." Kim says .

**Jack's Pov**

I hear Kim talking to me but all I can think about is should I tell her. Yes, I should she should know the truth I can't leave her and run away. So I might as well tell her what I am running from.

"Oh, sorry ." Jack says.

"Are you ok?." Kim says cupping his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." jack says.

"Jack you're pale that is not fine." Kim says and pulls him into a hug.

"I just was thinking about if I should tell you why I had to leave." jack says tears now coming down his face.

"Look at me, you don't have to tell me now. I don't have to know I don't care how many secrets you have in your past. That is not what matters all that matters is you here with me." Kim says and kisses him.

"I know but I want to tell you." jack says.

"Ok, I'm all ears." Kim says and kisses him.

"When my dad killed my mom and sister I ran away into the woods trying to escape. He found me he was acting like nothing happened like what I saw wasn't real. He took me to another house I thought that maybe what I saw was a lie but then he snapped at me when I dropped a glass or when I would scream in the middle of the night. Because him killing them was on replay in my mind there is not one day were that scene would stop replaying it was in my dreams I would see it when I talked walked. Everywhere something told me it dir happen that it was all real. Everytime I did something to tick him off he would slap me punch me, kick me. Lock me in an empty freezer for days where I couldn't get out . I was there for years the same thing happening every day. It got to the point when I didn't to do anything he just hit me. Some days I would wake up not knowing how I survived. I go to sleep at night not knowing if I would wake up the next day. Sometimes I wished he killed me that he would just get it over. One day I did something horrible Kim something that I never told anyone the cops just suspected a break in or he was a target. But that night we were just having dinner and something snapped in me anger, rage, revenge. I dropped my entire plate on the floor, the glasses everything knowing he was going to come at me I grabbed a knife and stabbed him repeatedly I couldn't stop it was like that helpless little boy wasn't really helpless. The only thing that helped me stop was that scene of my mom and sister him killing them something that tormented me actually helped me. After that I went from foster families to foster families until I got here I felt like I was normal with you I didn't feel the pain anymore. I fell in love with you I would do anything to protect you. I thought u had to leave so that person wouldn't come back the person in me that I hate ." jack says tests tolling down his face and Kim just shocked.

"Jack, wow I don't know what to say." Kim says.

"Say you hate me be scared of me." jack says.

"I'm not scared of you I don't hate you . Something terrible as what happened to you who would hate you . You killed someone but it was self defenses jack you were strong enough to do something he could have killed you. Yeah killing him wasn't the right thing but you had to protect you. If you hadn't I never would have met you I never would have fallen in love with you. It wasn't your fault that everything happened don't blame your self." Kim says and kissing him passionately.

"I love you so much." Jack says and kisses her again.

"I love you too no matter what." Kim says.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading I am going to go ahead and close this story out sorry for not giving you a heads up that this is the last chapter but I feel like it was a nice way to close out and finally reveal jack's secret. Please review!**

Love always,

Layla


End file.
